


Abschlussprüfung

by magicdrusilla



Series: Reader x Tom Hiddleston [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston x reader - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Flugzeug, Sex, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitte fragt mich nicht, was das hier genau ist...Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber es wollte geschrieben werden.<br/>Ich bin weder Stewardess, noch bin ich jemals erster Klasse geflogen, daher ist alles frei erfunden.<br/>Die Personen in diesem kleine One Shot gibt es zwar im wirklichen Leben, jedoch kenne ich keinen davon persönlich und so sind alle Begebenheiten LEIDER frei erfunden.</p><p>Hier geht es zum zweiten Teil: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1997241</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abschlussprüfung

Endlich, der Tag der Tage ist gekommen, dein Herz schlägt schneller als normal, denn, wenn alles gut geht, bist du bereits in wenigen Stunden eine waschechte Chefstewardess mit Spezialausbildung in der ersten Klasse.  
Es war ein langer, oftmals recht unangenehmer Weg, doch die Anstrengung hat sich gelohnt, allein schon, wenn du an deinen nächsten Gehaltsscheck denkst und die schönen Schuhe, die du dir davon kaufen wirst.  
Einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den bodentiefen Spiegel im Waschraum der Lounge der ersten Klasse.  
Du streichst dein violettes, enganliegendes Kostüm glatt, das dir gerade so über die Knie reicht, bindest deine (Farbe) Haare zu einem engen Knoten hoch. Das stärkere Make Up wird sicher dafür sorgen, dass du selbst nach dem 13 Stunden Flug noch erholt und frisch aussehen wirst, denn genau das verlangt man von einer Stewardess der ersten Klasse. Noch einmal übst du dein aufgesetztes Lächeln, denn Freundlichkeit ist alles, selbst, wenn sich der Kunde als Riesenarschloch zu erkennen gibt und davon gibt es leider eine ganze Menge.  
Ganze Bücher könnest du mittlerweile problemlos mit Geschichten über die „ach so tollen Stars und Sternchen“ veröffentlichen, die den ahnungslosen Fans mal ganz brutal die Augen öffnen würden.  
Doch darüber zu sprechen ist genau wie das Schreiben eigentlich strengstens verboten.  
Du greifst nach dem kleinen violetten Handgepäckskoffer und ziehst ihn hinter dir her. Deine Handinnenflächen sind leicht feucht vor Aufregung, denn gleich wirst du die Passagierliste zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Flug 1505 wird von Berlin nonstop nach Los Angeles gehen, wo du dann unmittelbar nach der Landung erfahren wirst, ob die Prüfung bestanden ist oder nicht.  
Mit leicht zitternden Händen blätterst du durch die Papiere, doch diesmal stehen keine Namen auf der Standardliste wie gewöhnlich, sondern nur eine Firma, die einfach die komplette erste Klasse gebucht hat. MARVEL.  
Plötzlich hast du das Gefühl, dass dir deine Haut zu eng wird, du blickst nach oben und bedankst dich schon mal im Voraus bei dem, der sich ganz offensichtlich einen Spaß daraus macht dich zu quälen. Inständig hoffst du, dass es nicht die Personen sein werden, an die du in diesem Augenblick und eigentlich viel zu oft an jedem einzelnen Tag denkst.  
Du atmest tief ein, nimmst deinen Koffer und machst dich auf den Weg ins Flugzeug, vorbei an den obligatorischen Tageszeitungen, auf denen in großen Lettern steht: „Thor 2 Premiere: erst Berlin, nun L.A.“  
In dir beginnt es zu kochen, aber du versuchst ruhig zu bleiben, doch die Angst, dass dein inneres Fangirl dir deine langersehnte Prüfung versaut, ist allgegenwärtig und leider ziemlich real. Du bist immerhin auch nur eine Frau mit einer sehr lebendigen Fantasie, die jedoch in deinem Beruf nichts zu suchen hat.  
Das Handgepäck in den für Stewardessen reservierten Fächern verstaut, erreichst du die Bordküche des A380 in der Miss Martha Smith, aktuelle Chefstewardess, bereits auf dich wartet, ihr seid neben den Piloten und den Reinigungskräften die ersten, die das Flugzeug betreten dürfen.  
„So Miss (Name), heute is finally Ihr big Tag.“, sagt sie mit starkem amerikanischen Akzent und mütterlicher Sorge in der Stimme. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielt ihre Mundwinkel. Sie kommt einen Schritt auf dich zu, nimmt deine Hand und sagt: „Keine Sorge, du schaffst es, I believe in you!“  
Sie reicht dir ein Tuch aus dem Spender in der Bordküche, denn sie hat bemerkt, wie feucht, deine Handinnenflächen sind.  
„Thank you.“ Du lächelst zurück und wischst dir hastig die Hände trocken.  
Sie reicht dir die Liste, auf der entweder dein Todesurteil oder deine Absolution steht, kurz kneifst du deine Augen zusammen und als du sie öffnest riskierst du einen Blick auf die Sitzaufteilung der ersten Klasse. Es gibt insgesamt zehn Plätze, deine Augen weiten sich und drohen aus deinem Kopf zu springen.  
Hemsworth, Pataky, Hemsworth, Feige, Portman, Millepied, Portman-Millepied  
Hiddleston  
„Sweety, alles okay?“, hörst du aus der Ferne, während in deinem Kopf die Worte „I QUIT“ immer lauter dröhnen, doch du ringst sie nieder, fürs Erste zumindest...  
Automatisch nickst du und gehst hochkonzentriert die Berufsregel durch, die du am meisten hasst.  
„ AUTOGRAMMWÜNSCHE ODER DAS FRAGEN NACH FOTOS IST STRENGSTENS UNTERSAGT UND FÜHRT ZUR SOFORTIGEN FRISTLOSEN KÜNDIGUNG“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel siehst du, wie Martha eine kleine goldene Anstecknadel nimmt, auf der dein Name samt Berufsbezeichnung eingraviert ist, und sie dir vorsichtig an deinen Blazer steckt, dann legt sie ihre Hand auf deine Schulter und wünscht dir nochmal alles Gute für die Prüfung.  
„Are there any special requests?“, fragst du Martha vorsichtig. Doch sie schüttelt nur den Kopf. Noch einmal fliegen deine Augen über das Stück Papier in deiner Hand. Abrupt drehst du dich um und öffnest einen der Schränke auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für die Kinder. Du atmest erleichtert auf, als du einen kleinen weichen Teddybär mit violettem Kostüm und ein Modell des A380, außerdem zwei Malbücher mit Stiften, darin findest. Sofort nimmst du die Geschenke an dich und schließt sie in dein Fach.  
„They are on their way! Are you ready, Darling?“, Marthas warme Stimme beruhigt dich, doch dein inneres Fangirl hat sich gerade entschieden einen Rave in deinen Eingeweiden zu feiern.  
„Yes, thank you.“ Du gehst an ihr vorbei und stellst dich an den Eingang, um deine Gäste ordnungsgemäß zu empfangen, denn der erste Eindruck ist und bleibt das Wichtigste. Wenn Stargäste in der ersten Klasse reisen, dürfen diese die Maschine etwa eine halbe Stunde, bevor die anderen Passagiere in das Flugzeug einsteigen, betreten, damit die Prominenten unbemerkt bleiben und ihre Ruhe haben. Zudem dürfen sie den Spezial-Eingang verwenden, welcher normal nur dem Personal zur Verfügung steht. Nervös fahren deine Finger über die Liste und die Namen, obwohl du verdammt nochmal genau weißt, wer da gleich erscheinen wird und dir die nächsten  
13 Stunden zur Hölle machen wird. Außerdem hoffst du inständig, dass diese Reise nicht sämtliche deiner Fantasien, wie toll diese Menschen in ihrem Privatleben sind, zunichtemacht. Bitte lass ihn kein Arschloch sein, fleht das Fangirl tief in deinem Inneren.  
Eine schlanke, fast zerbrechliche Brünette mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm und ihrem Mann an der Seite erscheinen in deinem Blickfeld, sowie Kevin Feige, der große Marvel Chef.  
„Welcome aboard, my name is (Name) I´ll be your attendant for this flight to Los Angeles. Don´t hesitate to ask me if you need anything.“  
Alle vier wirken eher schüchtern, der Junge auf Natalies Arm vergräbt seinen Kopf in ihrem schmalen Oberkörper.  
Du begleitest sie zu ihren Plätzen, dann gehst du rasch wieder zum Eingang.  
An deine Ohren dringen Stimmen und Gelächter aus dem Gang und während dein inneres Fangirl am liebsten schreiend und hysterisch auf die Geräusche zulaufen möchte, bleibt die Frau, die ihre Prüfung zur Chefstewardess gerne bestehen möchte, freundlich und lächelnd und absolut professionell an ihrem Platz stehen und wartet geduldig.  
Dann erscheinen sie, Elsa Pataky, eine kleine hübsche Blondine mit perfekt trainiertem Körper, neben ihr Chris Hemsworth, der seine fast zweijährige Tochter, die dich bereits neugierig anblickt, auf dem Arm trägt.  
Er unterhält sich gerade mit Tom Hiddleston, der neben dem blonden Hünen wie ein Laufstegmodel wirkt, was vermutlich nicht zuletzt an seinem perfekten maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Anzug liegt. „Engländer durch und durch“, brüllt dir dein Fangirl aufgeregt aus deinen Eingeweiden zu.  
Während Familie Hemsworth eher casual in Jeans und Sweatshirt gekleidet ist, sieht Tom aus wie aus einem verdammten Modekatalog entsprungen.  
Bevor sie dich erreichen, schluckst du schnell noch das Fellknäul in deinem Hals runter, legst dir nochmal deinen Begrüßungssatz zurecht und ringst dein Fangirl erfolgreich für einen Moment zumindest zu Boden.  
„Welcome aboard, my name is (Name) I´ll be your attendant for this flight to Los Angeles. Don´t hesitate to ask me if you need anything.“  
„And I mean ANYTHING“, hängt die Stimme in deinem Inneren ungefragt in Gedanken dran, während deine Augen sich in dem wunderschönen Blau des großgewachsenen Briten verlieren.  
Ein tiefes Räuspern, von dem du nicht weißt, woher es kommt, reißt dich zurück in die Realität und du zeigst ihnen ebenfalls die Plätze. Du nutzt die Zeit, während es sich „deine Gäste“ gemütlich machen dafür Getränke, Snacks, warme feuchte Tücher sowie Kissen, Decken und die Geschenke für die Kinder vorzubereiten.  
Alles läuft wie geschmiert, dein inneres Fangirl liegt sabbernd in der Ecke und kann sich vor lauter Geilheit nicht mehr rühren und du schaffst es trotzdem irgendwie total routiniert deine Arbeit zu machen. Weiß der Geier wie???  
Der kleine Wagen ist speziell für die Kabine der ersten Klasse gemacht und passt perfekt hinter die letzte Reihe, du schließt den Vorhang hinter dir, denn es kann jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten „gewöhnlichen“ Passagiere das Flugzeug betreten. Als erstes nimmst du die Geschenke an dich, denn wenn du was gelernt hast während deiner harten Ausbildung, dann, hast du die Kinder geknackt, dann klappt es auch mit den Eltern. Als Natalies Sohn, das Model des A380 sieht, werden seine Augen größer und er greift danach und auch die schüchterne Schauspielerin lächelt dich freundlich an und sagt leise: „Thank you.“  
„It was my pleasure.“, antwortest du sanft.  
Dann greifst du nach dem Teddy und während sich dein Fangirl langsam wieder aufrappelt und am liebsten selbst mit dem Plüschtier kuschelnd und lethargisch in der Ecke sitzen möchte, spielt deine äußere Hülle weiterhin die professionelle Flugbegleiterin.  
Sobald du auch nur in die Nähe der Familie Hemsworth kommst, ist die Liebe deutlich greifbar. Chris streichelt sanft Elsas Arm und blickt dich freundlich an, als du mit dem kleinen Teddybär erscheinst. India Rose, die auf seinem Schoß sitzt, greift glucksend nach dem Tierchen in deinen Händen und du gibst es ihr bereitwillig, sogleich schließt sie das Bärchen in ihre kleine Arme und sagt: „Thanks.“ Chris und Elsa lächeln dich freundlich an, und zum ersten Mal seitdem du die Passagierliste gesehen hast, ist da das Gefühl, du könnest die Prüfung tatsächlich schaffen.  
Weiter geht’s mit der Routine. Du verteilst die warmen Tücher sowie die ersten Getränke, die du dabei hast, unter deinen Schützlingen dann öffnet sich die Tür zum Cockpit und die beiden Piloten erscheinen, um sich bei den besonderen Passagieren vorzustellen.  
Du nutzt die Ablenkung, um rasch zur Bordküche zu gehen und den bestellten schwarzen Tee für Tom Hiddleston zu besorgen. Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis du diese erreicht hast, da die anderen Passagiere gerade das Flugzeug besteigen und unkoordiniert nach ihren Plätzen suchen.  
So schnell es geht greifst du nach den Teebeuteln und der Milch und machst dich auf den langen Weg zurück.  
Du bereitest seinen Tee zu, er hat bereits seinen kleinen Tisch aufgeklappt, als du mit zitternden Händen die klirrende Tasse vor ihm abstellst. „Scheiße.“, fluchst du innerlich.  
„Some milk and sugar for you, Sir?“  
„Yes, please, Miss (Name).“, sagt er mit weicher Stimme und allein die Tatsache, dass er sich deinen vollständigen Namen gemerkt hat, was, weiß Gott nicht üblich bei den Passagieren in der ersten Klasse ist, lässt dein inneres Fangirl einen Samba aufs Parkett legen.  
„Boarding completed“, ertönt es aus dem Lautsprecher. Du hörst, wie die Türen des Flugzeugs geschlossen werden.

Jetzt kommt wohl der Teil, den jede Stewardess mit weitem Abstand am meisten in ihrem Job hasst und du bist da keine Ausnahme. Die Monitore springen wie von Geisterhand an und das übliche Video leiert die Sicherheitserklärungen gelangweilt ab, während du die Besonderheiten live erklärst. Tom genießt seinen Tee und ist augenscheinlich der einzige, der dich aufmerksam beobachtet, was es dir nicht gerade einfacher macht, denn du spürst seine Augen überall auf deinem Körper, was das ohnehin schon mulmige Gefühl weiter verstärkt. Irgendwas Seltsames liegt in seinem Blick.  
Während sich der Stahlvogel langsam in Bewegung setzt und gemächlich Richtung Startbahn rollt, packst du die Rettungsweste sowie die Sauerstoffmaske wieder in das dafür vorgesehen Fach und bist erleichtert, dass es gleich los geht. Der Pilot gibt über Mikrophon die Info, dass ihr die Nummer 3 auf der Startbahn seid. Rasch überprüfst du, ob jeder angeschnallt ist, die Kinder auf ihren eigenen Plätzen sitzen, obwohl es wohl kaum einen sichereren Platz auf der Welt gibt als Chris´ Schoß bemerkt dein Fangirl lautstark.  
Den Passagieren der ersten Klasse ist es gestattet ihre Tische ausgeklappt zu lassen, nur die Fußbänke müssen zurückgeklappt sein und Sessel müssen aufrecht sein.  
Der Pilot gibt die Order, dass sich auch die Flugbegleiter hinsetzen sollen. Also nimmst du deinen Platz in der ersten Reihe, der rein zufällig neben Tom ist, ein.  
Du ziehst deinen Gurt fester, als es nötig wäre, vermutlich um deinem Fangirl jede ach so kleine Chance zu nehmen einfach loszubrechen und sich auf ihn zu stürzen.  
Deine Augen sind geschlossen und du kaust verlegen auf deinem Kaugummi rum, als du eine leichte Berührung am Ärmel deines Blazer spürst. Du schlägst deine Augen auf und keine 20 cm von deinem Gesicht entfernt blickt dich Tom mit schönstem Lächeln an.  
„Sorry, I have forgotten mine, do you have a gum?“  
Dein Fangirl schreit wie von Sinnen irgendwas von teilen, doch du versuchst das Gebrüll zu ignorieren und ziehst aus der Tasche deines Blazers eine Schachtel Kaugummis.  
Als seine langen schlanken Finger das Päckchen vorsichtig öffnen und dabei kurz und scheinbar aus Versehen über deinen Daumen streichen, während er einen Streifen deines Lieblingskaugummis herausnimmt, verschluckst du vor lauter Panik deinen eigenen. Doch die Blöße möchtest du dir nicht geben und so tust du einfach so, als wäre der Kaugummi noch an Ort und Stelle in der Hoffnung er würde es nicht merken. Rasch verstaust du das Päckchen wieder in deiner Tasche, in deiner Magengegend breitet sich ein warmes Gefühl aus und du versuchst dir einzureden, dass es allein daher kommt, weil der Pilot soeben durchstartet und den Stahlvogel gemächlich in die Wolken gleiten lässt. Kaum erklingt das „Bing“ aus dem Cockpit, was den Flugbegleitern mitteilt, dass sie wieder aufstehen dürfen, öffnest du den Gurt und springst vom Sessel.  
Das Entertaiment – Programm wird gestartet, du verteilst Decken, Kopfkissen und Getränke sowie die Malbücher samt Stift für die Kinder, bevor du dich auf den Weg machst das vorbestellte delikate Essen in der Bordküche aufzuwärmen.

****

Du magst die Ruhephase. Das Licht in der Kabine ist abgedunkelt, alle Fensterluken sind verschlossen. Die meisten Passagiere sind damit beschäftigt, die ausgewählten Filme anzusehen, Musik zu hören oder zu schlafen. Das ist die Zeit, in der du dich darum kümmerst den Piloten das Essen zuzubereiten. Deine Gäste schlafen alle, was dich doch sehr erleichtert zum hinteren Bereich des Flugzeugs schlendern lässt.  
Du triffst eine junge Flugbegleiterin, die während der Ruhephase für die Belange der Economy Klasse zuständig ist, während sich die anderen auf den reservierten Plätzen ausruhen. Es ist eine anstrengende Aufgabe, während du für acht Leute zuständig bist, muss sie sich um circa 180 kümmern. Mit einem großen Tablett Wasserbecher in der Hand verlässt sie die Bordküche.  
Routiniert nimmst du das Essen der Piloten aus dem Kühlfach, schaltest die Uhr am Ofen auf 15 Minuten.  
Während du wartest, nimmst du dir einen Becher mit Wasser, denn erst jetzt fällt dir auf wie trocken deine Kehle ist.  
An das monotone Surren der Maschinen hast du dich eigentlich gewöhnt, doch seltsamer Weise kommt es dir heute lauter vor als sonst.  
Eine Bewegung am Vorhang der kleinen Kabine zieht deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Seitdem die Sicherheitsbestimmungen an Bord empfindlich erhöht wurden, ist es Passagieren strengstens verboten sich hier aufzuhalten, doch es gibt leider immer wieder welche, die sich nicht daran halten und deine Kollegin kann es einfach noch nicht sein, bis sie zurückkommt, wird es dauern.  
Ein warmer Schauer läuft dir über den Rücken und du blinzelst erschrocken, als niemand geringeres als Tom Hiddleston die Bordküche betritt. Sein Anzug schmiegt sich perfekt an seinen schlanken Körper, nur seine leicht zerzausten Haare verraten, dass er bis gerade eben geschlafen hat.  
Ist dieser Verrückte ernsthaft durch das komplette Flugzeug gelaufen?? Und ruiniert dir damit deine Abschlussprüfung???  
„Sir, you should´nt be here“, platzt es aus dir raus.  
„Why not? (Name)“, fragt er nonchalant und was dann folgt, darauf bist weder du noch dein inneres Fangirl gefasst. Sein wunderschöner Mund verzieht sich zu einem perfekten Loki-Grinsen und ohne jede Vorwarnung werden deine Kniescheiben zu Gummi.  
„Holy Shit“, schreit dein Fangirl lauthals, während du dich krampfhaft gegen die Wand der Kabine drückst um nicht hier und jetzt umzufallen.  
„Are you alright, (Name)?“, fragt er mit seinem geilen englischen Akzent und kommt katzenartig auf dich zu.  
Das Surren des Motors wird immer Lauter, alles dröhnt in deinem Kopf, du hoffst inständig aus diesem Traum wieder aufzuwachen, es muss einfach ein Traum sein, doch als du Toms betörenden Geruch wahrnimmst, wird dir schlagartig klar, dass das hier gerade wirklich passiert.  
Du schluckst hart, als du Toms warme Hand unter deinem Kinn spürst. Sanft zwingt er dich dazu deinen Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. Nur die Kälte der Flugzeugwand, die durch deinen Rücken strömt, hält dich davon ab vor Hitze zu zergehen.  
Er ist nahe, sehr nahe, unglaublich nahe und es gibt für dich keine Möglichkeit dieser Situation zu entfliehen. Mit jedem Atemzug findet mehr von seinem unglaublich erregendem Eigengeruch den Weg in deine Lungen. Seine blauen Augen mustern dich neugierig und du hast das Gefühl noch etwas anderes als Neugier in ihnen zu erkennen.  
Lust. Ungezügelte Lust.  
Und auch du lässt für einen kurzen Moment deine Professionalität fallen und siehst ihn so an, wie es das Fangirl, das sich bereits seit Jahren nach ihm verzerrt, tun würde.  
Dieser kurze Augenblick reicht, um sämtliche Vernunft fallen zu lassen. Du schlingst deine Arme um seinen Hals und presst deine Lippen auf seine, stiehlst ihm einen hungrigen Kuss, den er bereitwillig erwidert. Dein Körper entwickelt ein Eigenleben, als die komplette Lust, die du in einsamen Nächten für Tom Hiddleston empfunden hast, mit einem Mal auf dich einfällt.  
Während du verzweifelt nach Luft ringst, leckt seine heiße Zunge genüsslich über deine Lippen, sucht verspielt den Eingang und dringt dann im Moment, als du deinen Mund zu einen leisen Seufzer öffnest, ein.  
Seine Hände sind überall auf deinem Körper, ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln macht sich unter deiner Haut breit, als er dir so nahe kommt, dass du deutlich spüren kannst wie erregt er bereits ist. Erregt wegen dir.  
Die Härte zwischen seinen Beinen drückt unentwegt gegen den weichen Stoff deines Etuikleides, welches durch eure Bewegungen Stück für Stück nach oben rutscht und deine halterlosen Strümpfe freigibt. Seine geschickten Finger lösen das Band, welches deine Haare zu dem strengen Knoten zusammenhalten, sodass dieses sich in weichen Wellen über deine Schultern ergießt.  
„Sir, please.“, kommt es atemlos aus deinem Mund, als dir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde klar wird, was hier gerade passiert.  
„Say my name“, fordert er, sein Mund jetzt nah an deinem Ohr, an deinem Ohrläppchen knabbernd, dann setzt er seine zerstörerische Liebkosung an deinem Hals weiter fort, nachdem er zärtlich dein (Haarfarbe) Haar zur Seite geschoben hat.  
„Tom“, stöhnst du heiser und wirfst damit jegliche Benimmregel deines Berufsstandes über Bord.  
Sein Körper presst dich gegen die kühle Wand, während er dein Kleid mit ungeduldigen Händen weiter nach oben schiebt und dein Höschen freilegt.  
Du bist mittlerweile so feucht, dass dein Slip an dir klebt. Seine Hände finden den Weg zwischen deine Beine und er streicht fordernd über den nassen Stoff. Im gleichbleibendem Rhythmus massiert er deine empfindlichste Stelle unter dem Stoff und treibt dich immer näher an den Höhepunkt.  
Deine Magengegend krampft sich immer wieder aufgeregt zusammen und es breitet sich unaufhörlich ein warmes Gefühl in deiner Mitte aus. Doch bevor du kommen kannst, unterbricht er. Lächelt so, als wüsste er genau, was er gerade getan hat.  
Öffnet sein Jackett und zieht es hastig aus. Dann hilft er dir aus dem Blazer und wirft ihn ebenso unachtsam wie seines auf den Boden. Dann kommt er dir mit ungezügelter Lust in seinem Blick wieder näher, drückt dich mit seinem Körper wieder hoch, damit zwingt er dich dazu deine Beine für ihn zu öffnen, sodass er mit seinem Becken zwischen sie kommen kann. Sein hartes Geschlecht, noch immer in der schwarzen Stoffhose eingesperrt, pocht fordernd gegen dein feuchtes Höschen. Du hebst dein linkes Bein und rammst den Absatz deines Pumps gegen einen Stahlgriff der Schränke um besseren Halt zu finden. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung öffnet er seine Hose, befreit seine Härte, schiebt den feuchten Stoff deines Höschens zur Seite, während er deinen Mund hungrig liebkost, dringt er fordernd und leidenschaftlich in dich ein.  
Voll ungezügelter Lust stöhnst du in Toms Mund, während er dich weiter küsst und immer wieder seine Härte in dich stößt.  
Was er mit seinem Becken macht, ist pure Magie, mal genüsslich langsam, mal fester dringt er in deine Feuchte und treibt dich immer höher in die Lust. Deine inneren Muskeln umschließen seinen dicken Schaft immer fester, und deine Fingernägel graben sich tief in den weichen Stoff seines Hemds, als er deinen Namen stöhnt und du spürst wie sich seine Erektion tief in dir zusammenzieht und zu pumpen beginnt. Noch nie hast du während eines Quickies so intensiv gespürt, wann dein Gegenüber kommt, doch bei Tom ist es anders. Sekunden später ergießt er sich in dir und reißt dich unaufhaltsam mit sich, als die Wellen des Orgasmus dich erfassen, lässt du dich ganz fallen, doch Tom hält dich fest in seinem Griff und genießt deine Lust bis zum letzten genüsslichen Moment. Ihr verweilt noch einen Augenblick in dieser verfänglichen Position, doch dann zieht er sich vorsichtig aus dir zurück, setzt dich sachte wieder auf dem Boden ab und dabei gelingt es dir einen Blick auf sein noch halb erigiertes Geschlecht zu werfen. Glänzend von deiner Nässe und seinem Sperma ist es mit Abstand das Aufregendste, was du seit langen gesehen hast. Du greifst nach den Servierten und wischst ihn zärtlich sauber, dann verstaust ihn wieder in der schwarzen Stoffhose.  
Tom greift ebenfalls nach den Papiertüchern und streift genüsslich langsam zwischen deine Beine, um wenigstens einen Teil der Flüssigkeit aufzufangen, bevor sie an deinen Schenkeln herunter läuft und dein Kostüm versaut. Dann schiebt er den klammen Stoff deines Slips mit erfahrenen Händen wieder an Ort und Stelle zurück und da, wo du eben noch seine zarten Finger gespürt hast, bleibt nichts zurück als ein warmes, angenehmes Kribbeln.  
In einer eleganten Bewegung klaubt er beide Jacken vom Boden auf. Und hilft zuerst dir in den Blazer, bevor er sein Jackett wieder überstreift und es ordnungsgemäß verschließt.  
Du fährst dir durch deine Haare, suchst nach dem Band um deine Frisur wieder herzustellen. Aus dem Blickwinkel siehst du, wie Tom dir mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln das kleine violette Gummi hinhält und sagt: „I really like your hair loose, (Name)“  
Mit zittrigen Fingern nimmst du das Band und bindest deine Haare wieder zu dem strengen Dutt nach oben. Deine Kollegin könnte jeden Moment von ihrer Runde zurückkehren und dann fällt dir wieder ein, dass die Piloten sicher schon auf ihr Essen warten. Zärtlich streicht seine Hand über deine Wange und für einen Moment lässt du es zu, doch dann bewegt sich der Vorhang und du entgleitest seiner Berührung.  
„Sir, you should´nt be here“, sagst du in dem Moment, wo der Vorhang zu Seite geht und deine Kollegin die Bordküche betritt. Ihre Augen weiten sich, als sie Tom erkennt.  
„Er wusste nicht, dass er nicht hier her kommen darf, bitte sag es niemandem.“, beschwörst du sie.  
„Sorry.“, sagt er und lächelt sie entschuldigend an und in diesem Moment weiß du, dass kein Wort ihren Mund verlassen wird.  
Tom dreht sich um geht an ihr vorbei zurück in die Kabine der ersten Klasse.  
Das Bing des Ofens lenkt deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, du reinigst dir schnell die Hände mit einem feuchten Tuch und bereitest dann das Essen zu und versuchst trotz diesen „Zwischenfalls“ deine Prüfung gut zu Ende zu bringen.  
Bevor du dich auf den Weg machst den Piloten das Essen zu bringen, greifst du in deine Blazertasche, um dir einen Kaugummi zu nehmen, als du die kleine Schachtel öffnest, findest du neben den kleinen Riegeln einen kleinen Zettel darin.  
Ungeduldig faltest du ihn auseinander. In einer klaren schönen Handschrift steht dort:  
Call me when you are in London. (020) 7xxx xxxx  
Tom


End file.
